A conventional chainsaw is commonly provided with an engine for driving a saw chain. Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-216394 discloses one type of such chainsaw using gasoline as fuel, and a carburetor for supplying the fuel to the engine. The carburetor applies Bernoulli's principle by injecting liquid gasoline stored in its chamber into an air passage as a fine spray. The fuel and air mix in the air chamber, and this mixture is supplied to the engine.